Rain
by Flames-the-Rabbit344
Summary: Oneshot. While waiting for a date that'll never come, Jinx meets a peculiar strangers who willing to share a snack...and to listen.


Fifteen-year-old Lorraine "Jinx" Moore was miserable. Not like was anything new.

She had worn her best outfit for this, and now it was ruined. Jinx counted how many people and things she hated right now. Mother Nature, her so-called "boyfriend", her horrible luck, rain, and humanity as whole were pretty high up on the list.

The rain splattered her hair. _Stupid weather is probably gonna washed out my hair dye. Why not? Everything else is already ruined!_

Jinx pulled back her long black sleeve to double check her watch. It read "8:06". _Which means that jerk is officially hours late. So much for dating._

She let her sleeve back over her watch. Jinx pulled her knees up onto the rain-soaked park bench, letting her head rest on them. "Well, this was a waste of time." She muttered. She probably should have been heading home now, but walk in this weather was not an appealing option.

At that moment, she noticed splashing footsteps that could be heard not too far away. Jinx didn't particularly care. If it that _stupid_ boy, then he would probably just be apologizing with a flimsy excuse Jinx would see right through.

"Hey." A red-tinted shadow fell over the rain-soak girl. Jinx couldn't help but glance up. Okay, it wasn't that two-timing "boyfriend" of hers. That was a step in the right direction. It was a boy, who couldn't be more than half a year older than her, with red hair that looked like it could use a combing. He held out his red umbrella over her, with a friendly smile. "What are doing out here in this?"

Jinx just grunted and didn't reply. The boy took a seat on the bench beside her, letting his umbrella cover them both.

"Brownie bit?" He offered, fishing on of the bite-sized treats out of a paper bag. Jinx gave him a skeptical look. _Who the heck is this guy?_

"What do you want?" She asked, with a note of bitterness that the boy didn't miss.

He shrugged, snarfing down a handful of the tiny brownies. "Oh, I just don't like seeing a lady on her own on a night like this. Hey, are you _sure_ you don't want one?" He held out a brownie to Jinx again. "They're great!"

Jinx reluctantly accepted it and started nibbling on the corner. They _were_ pretty good.

"See? What did I tell ya?" He smirked. "Name's Wally West, by the way."

"I'm Lorraine." Jinx told him plainly. "People call me Jinx."

"Okay, then, Jinx. You sit in the middle of parks in the rain often?" Wally joked, with a sly smile.

Jinx rolled her eyes, crossly biting down on her brownie. "_No_… I _was_ waiting for someone… But fat chance he'll show up."

"Ah, broken date? Tough." Wally waved his hand in some vaguely indicative gesture. "Well, there's always more fish in sea." He said, nudging Jinx with his elbow.

"Not for me. This always happens." Jinx grumbled. "Stupid world."

Wally blinked in surprise at that, and was silent for a minute, like he was trying to process this. Jinx swallowed the last of her brownie, and fished through Wally's bag to get another one.

"The rain's letting up." Wally pointed out, sticking his hand out from under the umbrella. Don't think Jinx didn't notice how was so quick to change the subject.

Wally stood, yawning and stretching. "Hey, do you live around here, Jinx? I'll walk you home." He said, turning to Jinx.

"I'm fine by myself, thank you." She scowled, rising to her feet.

Wally shrugged. "Okay, suit yourself." He folded up his umbrella, and started to leave. "Later."

Jinx just stared at the bizarre boy for a moment. And, for some reason… she didn't feel much like being alone. "W-wait!" She found herself shouting, and hurrying after him. "Wait up!"

Wally smiled and turned back to her. "Oh, girls. Always changing they're minds." He said to himself. Wally took Jinx's hand and dashed off, dragging her along as he did. "C'mon! The night's still young. Why go straight home, right?"

Jinx was hardly surprised to noticed herself grinning as she struggled to keep up. Who knew getting stood up on a date could have such fun results?

(A/N: _Well, nothing much to say about this. It's just something I did in my free time, so, sorry if it seems a little rushed. Oh, yeah, Jinx's "real name" isn't official, such so you all know. Kid Flash's is, though._)


End file.
